This invention relates to mirrors. More particularly, this invention relates to a mirror that can be attached to a variety of different objects and in particluar to the back cushion of either the front or rear seat of an automobile for viewing by an infant seated in a child's safety car seat positioned on the rear seat of the vehicle or to, for example, a child's playpen or crib.
Safety requires that infants be securely seated and restrained in infant car seats especially designed for their safety. These seats are designed with high backs and in the case of very young infants are typically secured to vehicle seats such that the infant faces rearwardly in the vehicle, that is, facing toward the seat back cushion, which of course restricts the infant's ability to see forwardly. When these seats are secured in the rear seat of the vehicle, the infant's vision is severely restricted and in particular, when faced rearwardly, the infant is unable to view or make visual contact with the driver of the vehicle and the driver also cannot directly see the infant. Should the infant be crying or otherwise disturbed or need assistance or attention, the driver cannot view the infant to determine what is affecting the child and if the child needs immediate assistance. Also, infants need attention, personal contact as well as things to occupy their imagination and attention especially when confined in a vehicle and even more so when their freedom to move about is restricted and they are unable to make contact with those they recognize such as a parent driving the vehicle or when left alone in a crib or playpen.
Accordingly, it is the object of the invention to provide for a device which functions both as a novelty item to amuse an infant and to provide a driver of a vehicle with the ability to view an infant restrained in an infant car seat for convenience and safety purposes.